particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Revolution Rouge
| Seats2 Title = Arrondissement Leaderships | Seats2 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=30739 | politics = | political parties = | elections = | }} Révolution Rouge (Red Revolution) is a communist and feminist party in the Republic of Lourenne founded in january 4231 by activist Simone Sarte and histroian Jean-Luc Beauvau as a radical socialist alternative in Lourennian politics History The party was founded in january 4231 by activist Simone Sarte and histroian Jean-Luc Beauvau as a radical socialist alternative in Lourennian politics. The first election the party participated in took place in May 4231 and the party had yet not gained any influence leading to the RR recieving only 0,08% of the votes and no seats. The party then did a quite succesfull campaign in Luçande (the home arrondissement of both founders) where they won ten seats and over one million votes in the october 4232 elections. They however lost four of their seats in the january 4233 elections. Since then the party have succesfully established themsef outside of Luçande and won 44 seats in the November 4235 elections and became the largest party in Jôviant. The party decided not to partake in the 4238 elections as a protest against the electoral system and instead evolved into an activist organisation.The party decided to start running again at the 4239 RR convention. The RR's support greatly increased greatly in the 4241 November elections winning 94 seats, 26,20% of the votes and control over both Luçande and Jôviant. The success was mostly due to the party's outspoken opposition against the recent privatizations of several important social services under the "Prosperity Act" and "Omnibus Bill", both proposed by the Grand Front Libéral. The 4244 elections where a massive step forward for the RR, becoming the 2nd largest party and reciving over two million votes. In 4245 the PDNL dissolved leading to a lourenne only having two major parties the RR and the GFL, re-election were annonunced and the RR lost (altough gaining 31 seats). The RR lost it's leadership in Jôviant but took power in Carolleux and kept Luçande. In september 4247 the party established it's paramilitary wing called Armée Révolutionnaire Rouge du Peuple (ARRP) to combat reactionary elements in Lourenne. In 4249 the GFL dissolved and the RR took power and imidiatly collectivized the economy starting a socialist revolution leading to the party taking control over the nation. After taking control over lourenne the party announced seven communist bills that all passed making Lourenne a communist nation. In 4252 the party joined the General Assembly of the Union of Revolutionary Socialist Republics and Lourenne became the second member od the URSR, and the Révolution Rouge became one of the leaders of the GA-URSR just a short time later where they helped in the faunding of the assembly's newspaper. After increased opposition against the RR's one party state, the party decided to allow some opposition parties to run in july 4259. one opposition party succeded in taking seats and took 37 seats from the RR. Révolution Rouge remained the by far most powerfull party and the socialist government continued. In 4262 the party lost control over Luçande and while remaining the by far largest party many said that the RR's rule soon would be over. In 4266 the opposision faced internal struggle and after a series of scandals (which the RR used to cut the URD's public founding) the larfest opposition party dissolved, allowing the Révolution Rouge to retake full power. Ideology Communism and Socialism The party describes itself as communist and socialist seeking to end capitalism and to create a socialist society based on the principle of "From each according to their ability, to each according to their needs". The party follows a Metzist (marxist) tradition, but it is uncertain what type of Metzism they follow. The party platform references Metz (Marx), Ehrenpreis (Engels), Willemburg (Rosa Luxemburg), Leonid (Lenin) and Kaminski (Trotsky) but the members vary in ideology, Sarte has described herself as Kaminskist (Trotskyist), while Beavau has taken distance from Leonid and Kaminski and has on occasions been reffered to as a Willemburgist (Luxemburgist). Even though the party follows a Metzist ideology it has support from some Democratic Socialists and Anarchists, it was noteworthyli endorsed by the anarchist trade union Fédération anarchiste noire de Lourennais Luçande chapter. Feminism The RR describes itself as feminist and supports radical reform to benefit womens' rights such as strict regulation to combat the wage gap, intruducing strict quotas on corporations to hire more women and the introduction of "feminist self defence classes" for all school girls to help them defend themselves against sexual assualt. The RR is also pro-choice and supports abortion. Environmentalism The party is extremley environmentalist as it is supporting very strict pollution regulation and even goes so far as they support a complete ban on private cars. The RR is often defined as Eco-Socialist and belive only a change from capitalism to socialism can truly save the planet. Progressivism The party is very progressive and supports LGBTQ+ rights and civil rights. Anti-fascism Révolution Rouge describes itself as a militant Anti-fascist party and have often been in conflict with far right groups, and these conflicts have occasionally become violent, in march 4233 a 21-year old member of Jeune gauche de Lourennais was sentenced to five years in prison for the severe beating of a far-right militant in Erignac, the 21-year old was however expelled from the party after the court found him guilty. Sarte once stated in a speech "racism won't go away just becuse we ignore it or try to remove it via peacefull means, racism will only go away if we fight against it with stones and molotov cocktails!", she later appolgyised for the statement. Anti-imperialism RR have often participated in protests against ongoing wars and invasions around Terra, and succesfully proposed a bill banning the use of nuclear and chemical weapons. Structure The party is led by a collective leadership made up of fifthteen people that takes most of the more minor decisions aswell as officialy repressenting the RR, the party also has an extended leadership that includes a council made up of the fifthteen speakers of the party aswell as 300 other elected party members. The largest and most important decisions are taken by direct-democratic voting made by all registred party members. There are no official factions within the party altough ideology varies heavily between the party members, there has been discussions about officially establishing party factions but no decision have been made yet. Youth Wing The party holds a youth wing that young socialists aged between thirteen and thirty can join, the youth wing is an independent organisation but has sworn loyality to the RR. It is currentlly lead by twenty-five year old Leliana Bourseiller who is one of the fifthteen party leaders aswell as the RR's candidate for the ministry of internal affairs Student's Wing The RR mentains a student wing called Étudiants Socialistes Rouges. Women's wing Révolution Rouge helped establish an organisation called Front Rouge des Femmes that focuses on feminism and women's rights, the organisation is independent but have deep relations with the party. Trade union wing The RR is affiliated with a trade union called Syndicat Rouge de la Ouvriers faunded by several workers' rights activists to repressent the working class, after it's foundation it grew to become one of the largest labour unions in the country. Paramilitary wing The party established it's official paramilitary wing, Armée Révolutionnaire Rouge du Peuple (often refered to as ARRP) in september 4247. It has about twenty thousand members (Altough only about five thausand are active) that is getting training in guerrilla warfare. The media and the other parties deeply critizised the formation and described the ARRP as a threat to democracy and peace, the leaders of the RR and ARRP have however denied having any plans to overtwrow the government During the RR's 4250 government the ARRP served as Lourenes official armed forces after the military was dissolved in the second communist bill. Symbols Emblem The red star is a classical symbol of communism and repressents the light of revolution, the clenched fist symbolizes struggle, toghether with a small cross added at the bottom the symbol it looks like the venus symbol, a classical symbol of feminism. The olive branches repressents peace and the hammer and sickle is a classical communist symbol repressenting the union between workers and peasents. Flag The most commonly used symbol of the RR is it's flag, the red field symbolizes socialism and communism, the green field repressents environmentalism and the purple field repressents feminism. A part of the emblem coloured in yellow is placed in the top left corner. Platform Ideology We take inspiration from the theories of Karlstein Metz (Karl Marx) Frederick Ehrenpreis (Friedrich Engels), Rossianna Willemburg (Rosa Luxemburg), Vladimir Leonid (Vladimir Lenin) and Leon Kaminski (Leon Trotsky) We belive in racial, gender, social and economical equality and we will place equality in all of it's forms as our highest and most important goal We are Socialists We are Feminists We are Communists We are Environmentalists We are progressive We are Anti-fascists We are Anti-imperialists Administrative In the long run we wish to abolish the parlament and establish a direct democracy We support equal voting rights for all people (over the voting age) living in this country We support a lower voting age We support more frequen elections We wish to increase the amounts of seats in the parlament to make sure the people are better repressented Economy We want to place the means of production and all workplaces and services in the hands of the workers instead of the bosses We want an economical system based on the idea of ”from each according to their ability, to each according to their needs” We support the complete abolishon of private property We support progressive taxation We support trade unions and worker co-operatives We support a very high minimum wage and a very low maximum wage All services should either be controlled by the government (local or national) or by workers co-operatives, private corporations should be forbidden We support universal healthcare We support completley free quality education for children, teenagers and adults of all ages We support legaslation to garantee equal pay for equal work and to combat the wage gap We support high tarrifs on foreign goods We support a low retierment age We support a six hour (or shorter) workday We support heavy regulations to make sure the working conditions are good We oppose child labour and slavery and think we should break all trading with any nation that allows either one of them Social issues and Civil rights We support feminism and the complete abolishon of patriarchy We support womens rights to their own bodies and abortion We support combating norms and macho culture with a progressive education system that from an early age teaches children about different sexualities and ways to live, to always oppose norms and teaches boys from an early age to respect the word no We support affermative action to help women and minorities get into the worklife We support open borders and an open refugee policy We support equal marrige and adoption rights regardless of what sexuallity the couple haves We support medical marujana We support a secular atheist government and strong seperation between church and state We support freedom of religion We belive the age when someone is considered an adult should be at highest fifteen (and possibly lower) We support sexual education We support free distrobution of contraceptives by the government We belive that the governments duty is to fight racism, sexism and homophobia by any means necesary and any hate speech or hatefull opinions should be punishable We support very strict gun control We want to reduce government monitoring and the amount of CCTV cameras We wish to ban animal testing, especially cosmetical but also scietific The government should support vegetarianism and veganism (though individuals choose for themself) We support increased rights and help for people with special needs We belive it should be legal for a person to prostitute themself, but it should not be legal to pimp or to use the services of a prostitute We oppose the death penalty and wish to ban the use of it aswell as torture of any kind Military and Foreign policy We support a complete ban on chemical and nuclear weapons (as well as landmines) We support a non-interventionist foreign policy We support increased foreign aid to developing countries We want to send finacial and military support to different revolutionary movements around terra We oppose conscription and want all military service to be voluntary We support an open and inclusive military and police force that includes people of all genders, ethnicities, sexualities and religions We seek to make our country a voice for peace and reason in the international political discussions and always work for peace and international love, against war and imperialism In the long run we wish to create a Terra without nations Environment As corporations couse most of the pollution a change from capitalism to socialism would greatly benefit the climate We support heavy pollution regulations on corporations We support free public transport We belive private cars should be banned We wish to create a society that is 100% run by alternative energy We support a complete ban on nuclear power Election Results Category:Communist Parties Category:Socialist parties Category:Metzist political parties Category:Political parties in Lourenne Category:Environmentalist political parties Category:Communist political parties Category:Socialist political parties